memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Iroshan
The Iroshans were a society that lived in the Iroshar system in the Alpha Quadrant. The society conisted primarily of the Irosha and zhr species native to the system, but smaller groups of other species, particularly Ferengi and Frazgh, also lived in the Iroshar system and were sometimes considered Iroshan as well. Species The Irosha were a species native to Iroshar III. Irosha were visually indistinguishable from Humans, and only analysis of certain individual genes that did not appear in other planet's populations could detect whether an individual had Irosha ancestry. The zhrs were a small, insect-like species native to Iroshar IV. Zhrs were typically between six and fourteen centimeters in length. They were capable of flight and speech, and were able to learn Human languages. On some parts of Iroshar, capitalizing the first letter in the word "zhr" as a proper noun was considered offensive. Symbiosis Zhrs could live independently or form a symbiotic relationship with a host organism, in which the symbiont was converted to a non-material form and stored in the host's brain. Because of this, zhrs were believed to descend, at least in part, from a species native to another dimension. In a symbiotic relationship, the host would be aware of the symbiont's presence; usually, this meant that the host could see and/or hear the symbiont, even though it was not physically present. Zhrs could naturally join with animal host species native to Iroshar IV. To join with an Irosha or another species required special equipment; however, this was commonplace on Iroshar. Either the host or the symbiont could choose to break the link at any time, which would cause the symbiont to rematerialize. Once joined, most zhrs would develop a shared identity with their hosts, seeing themselves as a single person, and their personalities and memories would be combined. In situations where this did not happen, they would choose to sever the link and try again with someone else. As a result, if a joined pair was split apart after spending a long time together, both organisms would identify as the same person. It was common for joined Iroshans to have artificial antennae implanted which would provide additional sensory input to the symbiont, and to wear tinted goggles to lower the intensity of green and blue light. Behavior Iroshans often had difficulty reading the emotions of others, which made it difficult for them to achieve emotionally intimate relationships outside of symbiosis. Individuals were generally distrustful of anyone outside their inner circle; some of them were known to trust aliens more than members of their own species. Technology Iroshan impulse engines of the late 24th century were highly reliable and efficient, even at high speeds, and were used for regular scheduled travel between planets in the Iroshar system. However, Iroshan warp engines were considered unreliable, so Iroshans often used Ferengi-built warp engines instead. Notes The Borg were willing to assimilate Irosha if it was convenient, but they ignored zhrs, finding that their abilities provided nothing they could not do with their own technology. Known members *Fer Nesselar *Skylar Martinez Category:Alpha Quadrant species